1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission lever assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic transmission lever assembly having a shift-lock cam having an electromagnet.
2. Background Art
In general, a lever assembly arranged near a driver's seat of a vehicle for manipulating an automatic transmission has various types of movement traces, such as a straight lever type that a lever moves in a straight line, a gate lever type that the lever moves in a zigzag form, a manual transmission mode type, and so on. An automatic transmission lever includes a shift-lock device, which enables the vehicle to change gear to a neighboring gear from a specific gear only when the driver steps the brake in order to prevent sudden acceleration incidents. For instance, when the transmission lever moves from a P gear, which is a parking gear, to a D gear, which is a driving gear, or moves from an N gear, which is a neutral gear, to an R gear, which is a reverse gear, the transmission lever can move only when the driver steps the brake.
The shift-lock device according to a prior art has a structure that a solenoid pulls a shift-lock cam to rotate the lever assembly when the driver steps the brake and the lever assembly returns to its original position by a return spring disposed inside the solenoid when the driver releases the brake. However, the shift-lock device according to the prior art has a problem in that the solenoid produces noise and vibration when the solenoid is actuated.